Andante
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang bulan, kurasa; seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuuro; dan aku si pengamat.


Aku selalu melihatnya di sana.

Setiap malam. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang waktu, tapi saat itu gelap. Jadi aku yakin, itu pasti tiap malam.

Rambut merahnya mencolok menusuk ruang gelap malam.

Seperti bulan.

Bulan kuning yangt tidak berkorespodensi dengan warna malam.

Bulan di atas langit yang selalu membuatnya merenung dalam diam.

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, hanya mentap pada bulan dan berharap.

Kurasa, dia berharap.

Mungkin bulan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: typo, one-shot, almost plotless**

* * *

Namanya Akashi Seijuuro. Aku melihatnya menatap bulan setiap hari, saat malam datang dan bulan terang di langit.

Terkadang, kalau bulan tidak kelihatan, dia akan tetap di sana dan menatap langit gelap.

Dia selalu datang sendiri, menatap ke langit. Mungkin satu jam atau dua jam.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu hukum waktu. Masa ku hanya ada baru lalu usai, sampai saatnya tiba nanti.

Tapi aku tahu pasti, dia selalu memandang ke sana.

Pada sang bulan.

.

Suatu hari, ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, menepuk pundaknya, meminta Akashi kembali tidur.

Akashi menyebut orang itu Midorima.

"Apa kau seorang _selenophile?_ " Kata Midorima waktu itu.

Dia punya rambut hijau gelap.

Kalau dibandingkan, rambut merah Akashi masih tetap yang paling atraktif dibandingkan gelap malam, setelah bulan tentu saja.

Sosok indah dewi malam itu selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Oleh Akashi, dan oleh aku yang memperhatikan Akashi. Dan oleh Midorima yang juga memperhatikan Akashi.

" _Selenophile?_ " balas Akashi. Matanya masih pada bulan. Tidak sedikitpun ia berbalik untuk melihat Midorima.

"Sebutan untuk orang yang suka melihat bulan."

Kupikir Akashi adalah seorang _seleno-phile_ kalau begitu. Kenapa kata itu susah sekali diingat, ngomong-ngomong.

Akashi di sana tiap malam, melihat ke langit dan menatap bulan tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tiap malam dia menatap bulan, Akashi seperti pemuja (mungkin itu sebuah kata yang tepat, aku hanya dengar dari orang lewat kalau sesorang yang sangat menyukai sesuatu berlebihan dan kontinuan disebut sebagai pemuja).

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Midorima, Akashi terkekeh pelan. Kemudian, dia yang tidak pernah menghela nafas dan tegas menatap mutiara di langit itu mendesah, rentan dalam suaranya.

"Apa yang membuat bulan bersinar, Midorima?"

"Bulan? Memantulkan sinar matahari tentu saja."

"Itulah alasanku."

Midorima lalu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan apalah aku yang memang tidak bisa di dengar mereka. Jadilah aku kembali pada kegiatan harianku, memperhatikan Akashi dan bulan, kali ini Midorima juga.

.

Setelah itu, balkon kembali diisi oleh Akashi seorang. Memandang bulan dalam rutinitas yang biasa.

Hal itu berlangsung selama berhari-hari seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Karena aku tidak tahu waktu, tidak jelas berapa lama Akashi sudah melakukan itu tiap malam.

Tapi dulu pertama kali dia datang di sana, waktu itu turun salju.

Sekarang sudah turun salju lagi. Berapa lama kira-kira?

Berhari-hari, jam-jam, menit-menit, dan detik-detik sudah berlalu sejak Midorima di sana. Akashi selalu sendirian.

Tapi mungkin hari ini agak sedikit berbeda. Dia tidak menggunakan jaket atau luaran padahal di luar sedang turun salju.

Hari itu, ada tamu yang datang.

Kali ini, rambutnya pirang.

Mengkilap seperti warna bulan.

"Akashicchi?"

Apa itu nama lengkap Akashi? Entahlah, sejauh pengetahuanku, pemilik rambut merah itu punya nama Akashi atau Seijuuro. Makanya kuputuskan kalau nama lengkapnya Akashi Seijuuro. Sekarang, apa itu Akashicchi? Semacam nama lain?

Waktu melihat si pirang, Akashi kelihatan terkejut. Dia tidak langsung membalas seperti Midorima.

" _Anata- baka-ssu ka_?" Dan si pirang itu langsung kelihatan kesal.

Sebelum Akashi membalas, di pirang hilang. Aku jadi bingung apa yang terjadi.

Si pirang kembali lagi dengan sebuah jaket.

" _Honestly, it's freezing out here and you wear nothing but that thin tee."_

Oh… si pirang itu sepertinya khawatir.

Akashi terkekeh pelan, mengambil jaket itu dan dipakai. Si pirang tidak bisa henti-hentinya melotot sampai jaket itu terpasang di tubuh Akashi.

"Sudah lama sejak aku terakhir melihatmu, Ryouta."

Oh… nama si pirang Ryouta. Aku memperhatikan Akashi dan Ryouta sekarang.

Si pirang itu kelihatan masih kesal.

" _What are you doing here though? If you're going to freeze your body to death I'm taking you to bed."_

" _Isn't there anything else that you need to say to me?"_

Aku bersyukur berasal dari tempat nan jauh di sana, di daerah Eropa, jadi aku paham bahasa asing yang mereka pakai sekarang. Aku kan juga penasaran kenapa Akashi yang biasanya tidak berekspresi sekarang menunjukan raut serba-salah.

Serba salah tentu saja, dia tidak melihat bulan dan tidak mengabaikan tamunya, seperti dulu dengan Midorima. Akashi melihat penuh pada si Ryouta dengan senyum kecil yang sering ia umbar ke bulan.

Siapa memangnya Ryouta itu?

"I- fine! I miss you though. Dan Midorimacchi bilang beberapa bulan belakangan ini kau kelihatan kurang baik. Kau sering diam melihat bulan tanpa mempedulikan cuaca, kata Midorimacchi. Di luar malam-malam itu bahaya tahu!"

Yang pirang menggerutu dengan dahi tertekuk dalam. Aku yang mengobsevasi hanya bisa melihat itu dengan penuh tanya.

Akashi masih menatap Ryouta. Dia kemudina melihat bulan, yang sepertinya memang tidak mau diperhatikan malam mini karena tidak tampak.

"Kalau kau mau bertanya kenapa aku seperti itu." Akashi berjalan melawatiku, menatap sebentar pada Ryouta. Ada sesuatu yang janggal di mata Akashi yang biasanya kelihatan tenang memandang bulan. "Itu karena aku tidak bisa memiliki sang matahari."

Ryouta diam saja ketika Akashi sudah pergi dari balkon. Kalau aku punya dahi, kupastikan aku sudah mengerut bingung melihat kelakuan Akashi dan reaksi yang diberikan Ryouta. Karena tiba-tiba Ryouta pergi menyusul Akashi dan mengeluh tentang sesuatu.

.

Hari berikutnya, Akashi tidak datang.

Bulan di atas bersinar cerah seperti biasa dan aku jadi pengamat sendirian, di balkon sana.

Hari berikutnya, minggu berikutnya, lalu bulan berikutnya, Akashi tidak pernah muncul lagi untuk melihat bulan. Dia sering lalu lalang saat malam, dengan Ryouta kadang-kadang, tapi tidak sekalipun dia datang ke balkon dan mentap sang dewi malam lama-lama.

Sekali aku mendengar dari Ryouta, ketika Midorima datang mampir.

"Akashi sudah menghilangkan kebiasaan malamnya itu?" tanya Midorima. Dia membawa boneka kodok kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

Ryouta yang sekarang jadi penghuni tetap, dari pengamatanku karena dia sering sekali lalu-lalang sekarang, mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Karena aku di sini~" jawabnya ringan.

Midorima mendengus, dan percakapan berakhir di sana.

Jujur, aku masih tidak paham apa hubungannya ada Ryouta dan Akashi yang berhenti menatapi bulan tiap malam.

Yah, tapi sebagai pintu, apalah yang bisa kulakukan? Akhirnya sekarang, tiap malam aku memandang bulan sendirian lagi.

Sedihnya aku sendirian lagi.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N:

/pukpukpintu/ sabar ya yang jomblo.

and please don't kill me :")


End file.
